


And she tells me her desires

by belmanoir



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 Scorpio, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Sophie have their own process after a fatality. Namely, pegging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And she tells me her desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_laugh_track](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_laugh_track/gifts).



> Set immediately after the Pilot. Beta'd by unhurt.

_Four years ago_

He laid Sophie back on the bed and kissed her. He'd blown some guy's brains all over the cement today, but here, his hands could be gentle and slow. Sophie, this feeling between them--it was like an egg, or a butterfly, fragile and miraculous, and if he wasn't careful it would break.

She reached for the buttons of his shirt, impatient and fierce.

"Shh," he whispered. "Let me."

She pushed him off her so abruptly that she almost banged her forehead into his shoulder as she sat up. "Okay, that's it."

"Come on, babe, do we have to do this now?" He reached for her breast, soft and round and just within reach--

She glared and smacked his hand away. "I know you had a rough day, honey. But my therapist says that if I don't start to regain a feeling of control--"

"Do we really have to talk about your therapist in bed? Because it's not really helping Little Eddie."

"Little Eddie doesn't need any help," she told him. "Anyway, my therapist says I need to regain a feeling of control over our lives. I'm always running around after Clark, and you're never here, and terrible things happen to you at work and you won't talk about them. And then when we have sex you don't even want me to touch you. I'm just supposed to lie here like a doll while you make tender love to me. It makes me feel--"

"Well gee, Soph, I'm sorry I can't schedule my kills around your PTA meetings, but--"

She opened her mouth--and closed it again, so clearly counting to ten in her head that he could almost hear it. "I know you can't," she said more gently. "That's why I thought our sex life would be a good place for me to take back some control."

This wasn't fair. Her therapist filled her head with some psychobabble like Luria kept feeding him, and now he couldn't even get laid. "So what, you want to tie me to the bed and spank me and that's going to fix your life? We've tried that, and it was boring."

She glared back. "I know. But I talked to the girl at the sex toy shop, and she suggested, well--" Sophie blushed.

Okay, now he was interested. "Yeah?"

Sophie licked her lips and turned away, leaning over the side of the bed. It gave him a nice view of her ass. He was reaching out a hand when she sat up again, clutching a paper bag. She pulled out a tangle of leather straps that looked like a climbing harness. She set it on the bed and tipped the bag on its end. Out fell--

"Aw, Soph, no way! I'm not--it's pink leopard-print, for Christ's sake!"

She smirked at him, like she thought this was funny. "You won't be able to see what color it is when it's up your ass."

And hey, Ed was no fag, but--well, it was kind of hot and twisted, right? Tiny Sophie fucking him through the mattress? Plus, Sissy made taking it up the ass sound like fun in _Even Cowgirls Get the Blues_. "Okay," he said. "We'll give it a shot. But if I start wanting to wear your underwear, you'll have no one but yourself to blame."

She pursed her lips, intrigued. "No one would know under all that gear," she pointed out. "I've got a pair of black lace cheekies that are kind of your style."

 

_The present day_

He finally managed to let go of Clark and send the kid upstairs to bed. Sophie was still watching him from the landing, her eyes dark and unreadable. She was pissed about him missing her parents' anniversary, he knew that. So maybe she didn't want to do it tonight. Well, fine, like he gave a fuck. It was her thing anyway.

But when he went into their bedroom she had the space heater going and the curtains drawn. So he stood patiently at the foot of the bed and waited while she shut and locked the door. 

"You want to talk about it?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head. She always asked, and he'd never once wanted to talk about it. Not beforehand, anyway.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," he said impatiently.

She nodded. "Okay." She gave him a small smile. "Shirt."

He took a deep breath, undid the first button, and then the second, and the third, each one a little easier than the one before. He dropped the shirt on the floor.

"Hey," she said, the smile still in her voice. "Who do you think's gonna pick that up, the laundry fairy?"

He grinned at her and tossed the shirt in the hamper.

She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. "Boots." Then "pants," then "socks," then "t-shirt." He always forgot how fantastic this part was, Sophie watching him and not--not judging him, not weighing anything or wanting anything like the assholes from SI, just--liking what she saw. Her eyes glinted at him, pleased and hot. "Boxers." She actually grinned when she said it. They'd been together years and she still got excited about seeing him naked. He shucked off his underwear and aimed it at the hamper. 

It landed a foot short, but Sophie didn't call him on it, just pulled her own white t-shirt over her head and stepped out of her shorts. She came at him in her black lace bra and boyshorts, pushing him back onto the bed and climbing on top of him. He got his hands on her ass and ground up against the black satin. She'd changed for him; she never wore underwear like this to work. He could feel the heat of her, could hear tiny squelching noises as she settled over his cock, sliding against him. "Mmm," she murmured.

"You're wet for me." He pushed down one of the cups of her bra, and she bent lower, giving him a better view, her brown nipple caught on the edge of the lace.

"Mm-hmm." She kissed him. Normally Frenching wasn't really Sophie's thing, but tonight she slid her tongue into his mouth. Yeah. He sucked on it, spread his legs a little. Asked her inside.

She wasn't ready, though. She crawled down, kissed his collarbone and his shoulders. His cock dragged over her stomach. She flicked her tongue across his nipples and kissed her way down his stomach. For a second the elastic of her bra rubbed across the head of his dick, and she stuck her tongue playfully in his bellybutton.

"Come on," he said impatiently. "Come on, babe, just--"

She lifted her head, dark hair falling across her face and hiding half her smile. "Hey. Not your call."

He took a deep breath, letting himself relax. Yeah. This, right now, it wasn't his call, it wasn't his responsibility. They'd get there.

She sucked him first, though. Usually Sophie gave head with a concentration and intensity that was--fuck, it was adorable, like she was on a mission to get him off. But right now, she was going slow and easy, not even sucking much, just--just welcoming him in, like he could stay there forever if he wanted to. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and rubbed her thumb up and down, almost _petting_ him, and Ed thrust slightly into her mouth, feeling tears pricking at his eyes. Shit. He wanted to touch her hair, her cheek, but his hands felt big and clumsy so he left them where they were and just watched.

She pulled off him after a while, gave him a few friendly tugs and let go. "You ready?"

"I was ready half an hour ago."

She rolled her eyes and climbed off the bed, rummaging around in her underwear drawer. "I know I put it at the front when I changed earlier," she grumbled. "Where the fuck--aha!" She slipped the dildo into its slot and pushed her panties down, carrying them over to the hamper and dropping them in. She took off her bra and then bent over to pick up his boxers, too. 

"Now you're just being a tease," he called softly.

"Maybe," she said. "Shh, Clark will hear you." She finally stepped into the harness, adjusting the straps with the ease of long practice. They'd been through a couple of dildos by now--the pink one had been pretty small, for one thing. The current one was some shiny black ergonomic thing that looked ridiculous, but it hit the spot, so who was Ed to complain? God, Sophie looked incredible, all that black leather against her skin, which glowed even coffee-cream-darker than usual in the light from their bedside lamps.

"I'd like to see you in gear," he told her.

She raised her eyebrows. "I don't think any of you are my size. From the front or the back this time?"

He looked away. "Back."

"Okay." She came closer, knelt on the bed next to him. He leaned over and sucked on her nipple, made her gasp. He let his hand fit itself around the hot curve of her stomach. "Eddie," she breathed.

He pulled off with a wet pop. "C'mon, do me already."

"If you insist..."

"Yeah, I insist, so do me."

"Then roll over."

He did, got on his hands and knees and shut his eyes. She made him wait a little longer though while she got the tube of Astroglide out of the drawer in their nightstand. She knelt behind him, spread him with a hand on one cheek, and stuck her middle finger into his ass. He let out a long breath that turned into a grunt when she pushed her index finger in too. 

"Seemed like you were in a hurry," she said, sliding her fingers in and out. She crooked them, dragged them straight across the magic spot.

"Jesus, Soph, aw, fuck!" Delayed gratification really wasn't one of his strengths. He was already shoving back onto her fingers, tense and desperate.

"Okay, okay," she said. "Today was pretty bad, huh?"

He didn't answer, didn't want to think about it yet. She didn't push it, just slipped another finger in, went in and out a couple times, perfunctorily, and then took her fingers out and ripped open a condom packet. He could hear her rolling it on, lubing up the dildo. Then it was pressing against his hole.

And this was it, the give he needed. She pushed into him, gave it to him, and he took it. She went slow but inexorable and her cock was huge and he had to relax, had no choice but to open up and let her in. He breathed steadily, in and out, in and out, and Sophie sank into him. 

For a second they both stayed there, a blurry still-shot, their breaths synchronized. Then Sophie pulled back and slammed into him, hard.

He grunted, braced his arms on the mattress, shifted his center of balance lower. Sophie was stronger than she looked and--" _fuck_ ," he cursed, his hands sliding on the quilt as she thrust again. This was just the warm-up, she was figuring out the angle, and then--

 _"Yeah."_ He always forgot this part too, how insanely good it felt when she hit the spot, just _wham_ and there he was, about to come already.

"Okay," she said breathlessly, putting her small hands on his hips. And then she did it again and again, like shooting on the range and feeling the gunshots reverberate down his arms, _bambambam_ and he was shaking and taking it while his heart did the sound effects.

"Please," he gasped, "please." He pulled one of her hands off his hip--the one that hadn't been up his ass--and brought it to his dick, but then he couldn't let go. He wrapped his hand around hers and helped her jack him hard, so on edge he thought maybe Greg and the doc were right and he was about to crack. 

Sophie made a hot little sound and shifted to keep her balance, leaning forward so he could take part of her weight. Her nipples brushed his back and she moaned again. She was going deeper and slower now but still relentless, the smooth head of the dildo pounding against his prostate over and over.

When he came it was like losing time, like losing himself, but Sophie's breasts were pressed against his back and Sophie's hand was on his hip. He split open and wrapped around her.

He didn't know how long they lay spooned on the bed. Sophie never rushed him, but eventually it got uncomfortable and she deserved to get hers before they both fell asleep.

"C'mon," he said, reaching back and lightly slapping her ass. "Your turn."

"Mmm," she mumbled into his shoulder, but she pulled out of him and threw away the condom. Her fingers were unsteady and she fumbled the straps of the harness, so he took it off for her. She smiled up at him, looking as dark-eyed and sated as if she'd already come. "I love you."

He shut his eyes and went down on her.

###

"I almost killed his son," he said when everything was cleaned up and put away and they were under the covers, in the dark. "His son ran in front of him and I almost killed him."

She slung a leg over his. "You did the right thing." As always, the easy way she said it shocked him.

She hated his job, he knew that. Because it was dangerous and because he was never home. She'd feel exactly the same if he worked in a lumber mill. And that--fuck, he needed that. Every fatality was a fuck-up, the team had to believe that. They had to believe that if they just did everything perfectly they could save everyone. Every hostage and every subject. But Sophie said _You did the right thing,_ and for a second he believed her.


End file.
